¡Quiéreme! ¡Atrévete!
by Est Fragmentum
Summary: Hoy todo el mundo se atreve a querer a Hiro.


_**Disclaimer **__"Grandes Héroes"_ es una película animada de superhéroes producida por Walt Disney Animation Studios basada en el cómic Big Hero 6 de Marvel Comics. Ellos son quienes poseen todos los derechos de los personajes y base de la trama aquí mencionada. No hay ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, y no se busca tenerlo. Esto solo se ha cometido con fines de entretenimiento.

**Nota:** El siguiente escrito fue realizado (terminado) como un regalo, dedicado a mi novia amante. No solo me agradezcan a mí, pues fue ella quien autorizo que fuera publicado, para compartirlo con todos aquellos que les guste esta pareja.

* * *

¿Qué le pasaba a la gente?

Hiro sabía que era "famoso", después de todo era un genio de la robótica, líder y fundador de "Big Hero 6", los héroes que se dedicaba a salvar San Fransokyo desde el incidente con Yokai, y si, es común que la gente le quiera agradecer por tal servicio, ¡pero no de esta forma!

Desde que había salido de sus clases en la universidad, había sido "atacado" por un sin fin de chicas e incluso chicos, que lo habían desde abrazado y dicho "Te quiero" hasta bésalo (aunque ninguno había dado con su boca aun) y decir un "¡TE AMO, HIRO!".

Los ataques a su persona continuaron, e incluso fueron más fuertes, pues de una o dos personas, se convirtieron rápidamente en grandes grupos, cual manada de leones lo cazaron como si fuera un podre antílope, dejando sin más remedio a Hiro que ocultarse lo mejor posible hasta llegar a su hogar.

Con los nervios de puntas entro con la mayor cautela que le fue posible a la residencia Hamada, solo unos segundo se había relajado, cuando de la nada la Tía Cass lo había abrazado por la espalda y dado un beso en la mesilla, como pudo se libero de ella, pues si bien ya no soportaba mas muestra de amor seguía siendo su familia y no se podía dar el privilegio de lastimarla aunque de cierta forma hubiera motivos para hacerlo.

Corriendo por las escaleras, entro como rayo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un golpe sordo. Su respiración era un caos, apenas recobraba el aliento cuando se dio la vuelta para caminar así su escritorio. Pero nuevamente fue atacado por un par de grandes y mullidos brazos blancos, Hiro quería llorar, de ira, enojo, frustración… todo el día había sido acosado y ahora llegaba a su hogar y Baymax también ¡lo abraza sin sentido!

Levanto la vista para gritarle a robot blando que lo soltara, pero tan pronto este vio en un buen ángulo al humano junto la zona donde, de tener, estaría su boca, con los labios del joven, culminado su acto al enviar un suave pero perceptible y hasta agradable choque eléctrico.

Hiro quedo sin palabras, mientras Baymax se alegaba de su rostro y recitaba las mismas palabras que todos le habían dicho ya al chico Hamada, pero que ahora realmente se alegraba de oír.

_-_Te amo Hiro- A pesar de tener una voz robótica, hecha con sintetizadores, el sentimiento de amor puro era fácil de palpaba en tales palabras.

-Yo también te amo Baymax- Fue contestación que pudo dar Hiro, mientras le sonreía a su pareja y sin más se dejaba caer en la comodidad que le daba aquel ser blando y adorable cual malvavisco.

No fue sino hasta que la Tía Cass los había llamado pues la cena estaba lista, que el joven genio había cedido de disfrutar el tiempo con su compañero robótico, al buscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta su celular para verificar la hora, encontró una nota de papel con la perfecta caligrafía de Wassabi la cual recitaba:

"_Hoy todo el mundo se atreve a quererte. _

_¡Feliz Broma!_

_...conserva la chaqueta_"

Firmada por todos sus amigos al reverso. Viendo finalmente su celular confirmo su sospecha, 1 de Abril, conocido también como el día de las bromas de abril.

Se quito la chaqueta, que aunque del mismo color, tamaño y textura era casi una copia exacta de la suya, si no fuera por un detalle, el cual era el causante de todo sus problemas ese día, grabada en la parte de atrás se haya la leyenda **"¡**_**QUIÉREME! ¡ATRÉVETE!**_".

-Buena broma chicos- dijo, detallando la escritura en la tela.

-Te quiero, Hiro- Mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, volvía repetir Baymax, aquella frase que al parecer se había vuelto su mantra en las últimas horas. Hiro solo sonrió, tal vez si conservaría la nueva Chaqueta.

Fin

* * *

Se debió de haber publicado el 1 de abril, pero por asuntos familiares no fue posible hacerlo, se espera que lo disfruten.

_Ego sum…_

_Est Fragmentum. _


End file.
